Stolas
Stolas is one of the princes of hell. He is an reccurring side character in Helluva Boss. Appearance Stolas is a tall owl demon with mainly blue and black feathers with white and gray accents. He has narrow dark red eyes with no visible pupils or irises. Instead of a regular nose, he has an owl's beak. His main body color is blue with a small tail of blue feathers hanging down his back to his feet with black tips, though he has a lighter blue/gray puff of fur on his chest. From the neck up his feathers change from blue to black while his face stands out in a white heart shape with bright red, literal eye''brows. His arms and legs are both black, he doesn't wear shoes as he has owl claws as feet. His tophat appears to be a part of his body and made out of fur with a regal yellow feather decal reminiscent of a crown on top. He is usually shown wearing clothes resembling royalty, wearing a red tunic with gold buttons, gray pants and a plush burgundy surcoat with a white fur collar and puffed striped sleeves. Personality Stolas seems to be narcissistic, decadent, and exigent, as his house has pictures of him and his clothing all around him and he complains of being lonely. However, Stolas has a disturbing quality to him when he gets sexually frustrated, with his aristocratic speaking becoming profane and graphic. Relationships Blitzo Stolas and Blitzo had a one-night stand. However, Blitzo only slept with him for a book that grants access to Earth and still hates him. Much to Blitzo's chagrin, Stolas hasn't forgotten the night and calls Blitzo for favors his business provides in a clingy, flirtatious manner. And yet, when Stolas wants Blitzo to get something done, he resorts to sexual and violent threats, which visibly disturbs Blitzo. Loona He has only interacted through Loona by phone. Not much is known about what he thinks of her, however Loona does refer to him as clingy. Quotes *"It gets lonely here." *"You know what happens when I'm lonely Blitzy? When I'm lonely, I become hungry.. and when I become hungry, I want to choke on that red ████ of yours █████ your s████ and lick all of your ███ before taking out your ████ and ████ with more teeth until you're screaming ████████████████ like a fucking baby!" (To Blitzo) Gallery *Stolas/Gallery Trivia *Stolas is based on the demon from the ''Ars Goetia, the Great Prince of Hell Stolas, who is also depicted as a crowned owl with long legs. **The seal of the Goetic demon can be seen on the podiums of Stolas's estate. *He has a daughter named Natasha ("Tasha" for short) who appears in a couple of pictures on his walls. *When he snores, it sounds like an owl hooting. *It is shown that after he has sex, he sheds some of his feathers. References ru:Столас Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Overlords Category:Parents Category:Helluva Boss